Harry Potter: Trials Of War
by Dougal-Rock-god
Summary: My first Harry Potter fic. Like most fics around now, set in the fifth year, after the Voldemort incident. Ha/Hr Gi/Co Ro/?


Hi.  
  
This is my first Harry Potter fic. Expect some long times between updates, because I have 2 other incomplete stories going. Like always, my favourite couple of this Fandom will be portraid in the fic. Harry/Hermione. Maybe some Ginny/Colin.(I think that`s new.)However, I just don`t see any sparks flying for Ron and Lavender, so I need some reviews that vote for any of the following.  
  
Padma Patil.  
  
Parvati Patil.  
  
An original Character that I can make up.  
  
Requests for new eligible bachelorettes are accepted.  
  
Erm, it`s been a while since I read Harry Potter, so bear with me on any mistakes on appearence or anything like that.  
  
Not really sure of the plot, so this is just a starter for whats going to hopefully come. Like most of the new Harry Potter fics around 'nowadays, This will take place in the fifth year. I also need some reviews on what the spell was called when Harry fought Voldemort, and the ghosts came. I`ve lost the book. I know it was something Incantatem  
  
Also, I don't like how the movie of Harry Potter and The Philosopher's(Sorcerers) Stone made Harry's scar be on the side of his forehead, so in this one, it's between his eyes, but still on his forehead.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"BOY!" Vernon Dursley shouted up the stairs, as the legendary Harry Potter was in one of the many dreamless sleeps that he had to take ever since his time in the hospital wing at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. It was just to bad that the potion neccesary for the blissful slumber put them in a VERY deep sleep. The reason of the potion is because whenever he fell asleep without it, he had a recurring dream of the night that Cedric Diggory was killed. The night that he had seen his parent`s forms in mist. The night that Voldemort returned. He, along with every other student at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, had been permitted to use magic if neccessary, just incase another war started, like the one that ended with Harry having the scar that made him famous. That scar stayed to this day. Harry's uncle came storming into the room, and tried shaking the Pre- Adult awake. Then, remembering what Harry had told him, he pressed the button on wot looked like a normal alarm clock that rings a bell, old fashioned style. Automatically, a thin beam of blue energy shot out, and stung Harry's lightning bolt scar, he woke up immediately, rubbing his scar.  
  
"Ow! Why'd you do that Uncle Vernon?!?"  
  
"You wouldn't wake up when I told you to, and I took your advice." Ever since Harry had came home from his fourth year, with the 'brute' gigantic man(Hagrid) and told of the situation, he had been acting, not nicer, but less meaner to Harry."Breakfast is ready, and we're not gonna wait all day for you. Petunia is keeping Dudley at bay from eating your grapefruit." Then Vernon walked out, and Harry reached over for his glasses. When they were on his face, he saw that 2 owls were in Hedwigs cage. 1 was Hedwig, the other was what looked like the usual mail deliverer.  
  
'Must be my school supply list.' Harry thought, and untied the note from it's leg. As soon as it was off, the Owl took off with a 'whoosh' and grazed Harry's ear. He opened the letter, and it read  
  
====================================================  
  
Dear Mr. H. Potter.  
  
Here is your school supply list. There isn`t alot, so you should have no problem.  
  
A mild gold couldren(1 Karet).  
  
An upraded version of every book that you used in your fourth year at Hogwarts.  
  
As usual, the Hogwarts express will leave at 9:00 on September the first.  
  
Proffessor. M. McGonagal. Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.  
  
=====================================================  
  
'Hm, it`s August 20th, so I can take the Knight bus to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I`ll go eat my breakfast, then tell my aunt and uncle.' Gohan went to the bathroom to get changed. He looked in the mirror, and saw his hair a mess. He sighed. He hadn`t changed much over the summer, just grown about an ich, and his hair had become somewhat sylable. Somedays it was in a complete mess like today, othe's, it was relatively good, and could be styled into spikes, mini-mohawks, etc,etc. But the biggest change was his eyes. Ever since the Priori Incantatem(I'm guessing)spell happened, his eyes seemed to be brighter. Maybe it was a side-effect of the spell, or maybe it was because he had seen his parents, and not just through a mirror either. His already bright eyes now seemed to glow in the dark, like cat's eyes do. He tried brushing his hair, only to find out that it was one of his hair's stubborn days. He sighed again, and got dressed, going down to his appetizer breakfast, ready t come up to the cakes that Hagrid and Olympe, Ron, Hermione, and, suprisingly enough, Cho had sent him. Ever since Cedric died, the 2 had become closer. Harry knew that he didn`t have a chance though, because she was now dating Fleur Delacour's(sp?) date for the Yule Ball, Roger Davies. He walked into othe kitchen in his black track- suit bottoms, and turtle-neck long sleeved T-shirt, to see Dudley reaching for his grapefruit, and Petunia Dursley slapping his hand away."Hi Aunt Petunia. Dudley."He nodded at Dudley, and he and Petunia wrinkled their noses and looked away. At this time, Vernon looked at Harry, and gasped.  
  
Harry's scar was glowing!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
I think that would be classed as a cliffie. Haha. As usual for me, I'm making most of it up as I go along, but I know what the whole glowing thing is. You'll just have to wait till next chapter to see. I'm gonna reley on my reviwers to jog my memory of anything that I can't really remember, or Nadia Rose on my friends on Yahoo!. For anyone that wants to talk to me on Yahoo! Messenger, my username is ussj1000000blackpoolboy.  
  
P.S. Don't forget to answer my poll.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bye. 


End file.
